This invention relates to heat pipes in general, and more particularly to the adaptation of a heat pipe as a turbo-generator or other power output device. In general terms, a heat pipe comprises an enclosed container having on its inner surfaces a capillary wick saturated with a material which will vaporize at the operating temperatures of the heat pipe. For purposes of discussion and for use in the particular application to be disclosed herein, a pipe which comprises an elongated cylinder will be considered. It should be noted, however, that heat pipes may be constructed in other shapes and forms. At one end of the pipe heat is applied to cause the liquid in the wick area to be vaporized. This vapor containing the latent heat of vaporization, then flows to the other end of the pipe where means are provided to condense this vapor. The condensed vapor then flows back to the other end of the heat pipe via the surface tension pumping in the capillary wick. Since the heat pipe can operate without the aid of condensate (feedwater) pumps, it differs from conventional boiling-condensing RANKINE cycle power generation devices.
In general, prior art heat devices have been used to transfer heat in turbines in the like to improve the efficiencies thereof, and to provide cooling. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,287,906 and 3,429,122. None of these prior art devices make use of the vapor flow within the heat pipe to obtain any useful output.